minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A Friend
This pasta is a participant of the 1st Minecraft Creepypasta Competition. Made by Randomnoob48888 It was one of those nights, where I would stay up all night. This could happen under many different reasons, like paranoia, excitement, or more. I've decided to roll a dice, each representing games/activities 1. ROBLOX 2. Flash Games 3. Minecraft 4. Movie 5. Sleep 6. Write I did this because I didn't know what to play. I rolled the dice, seeing it land on my soft carpet floor. I rolled a 3. Minecraft it was tonight. I didn't like Minecraft that much. It got boring for me pretty fast. I only prefered playing it when I would get to play on another server. Especially the friendly survival servers. I logged onto my Minecraft account, and pressed the edit button on the launcher to see. if any new snapshots were introduced. I clicked the show snapshots button, ignoring the disclaimer. I saw the latest snapshot, saying something different than a snapshot would normally seem like. Instead of a bunch of numbers, it said "friend edition." I clicked on it, and downloaded it. It took my computer 42 minutes from what I can estimate for it to load. I went down to get a little snack while I wait. I snuck downstairs, and grabbed a quick snack. I grabbed the bag of potato chips, and put some of them in another bag. I got chased upstairs by my crazy cat. Thankfully, I was fast enough to make it to my room and close the door. I got back on my PC, to see the snapshot halfway done. I opened up youtube, and watched some videos. Time flew, and I didn't really notice the snapshot was done loading. As the game loaded to the menu screen, I instantly felt that flow of nostalgia just flying down my blood. I clicked singleplayer to see my worlds, from newest to oldest. My oldest ones ranged all the way down to 1.8 beta. I made a new world and set it to creative mode, mainly to see what the upcoming updates were. As the world loaded, I stared at it into shock. Not the bad kind. The sky looked way more beautiful than before, along with the landscape. The graphics seemed to have improved. Not to realistic, but very well drawn. It felt like I was using a resource pack, even though I wasn't. I went into inventory to see nothing new. No new mobs, no new blocks. Nothing new. I deleted the creative world, and moved to the survival world I was working through since 1.5.2. I still didn't have diamonds through this world, but I did find lots of other ores. More ores than I usually saw. Jackpot. I mined more stone to see another iron ore. I mined it to see more, then more. I mined more iron than usual. 26. Behind the last iron ore I mined was something I've been searching for forever. Diamond ore. I ended up jumping in joy when I finally found it. The beautiful blue rocks in the stone. I mined it, enjoying every second of the view. I got myself my very first diamond in this world. After mining it, I saw another ore of diamond once again, and then I saw some more. Enough for an axe and pickaxe. I rushed to the exit of the cave, only to see sand close me in. I used my handy shovel to dig the sand out, but more sand was falling. I felt trapped in this cave. I thought to myself "My pickaxe!" I tried to mine my way out from the stone, but the stone acted like if it were bedrock. The texture of the stone faded, turning to a dark bedrock texture. I started shivering in fear. I wanted to exit my world, but I was too scared to do so. I then started hearing footsteps in the bedrock cave. They seemed to be getting closer each five seconds. I stood there, seeing some minecraft humanoid approach my player. Not any steve skin nor weird skin. It looked similar to your average "emo" skin you'd see on Minecraft servers (you know, without a mouth, big eyes, jacket, jeans.) A nametag started appearing on him, saying "Friend". He said in the minecraft chat "Is this your world?" I said back to him, "Yes it is. Why?" Friend said "Liar. This is my world. I own this place, not you." I said back "Prove it. I created this world. It's mine." Friend stood there, before engulfing in the darkness. The bedrock and sand changed to endstone. I was gonna mine my way out, when I heard loud stomping in the cave. I saw a boss bar. That purple boss bar that would appear on the Ender Dragon and Wither. The name said Friend though. I heard another stomp, before all of the endstone got destroyed. I was standing on a small bedrock plate, and the sky looked like a void. Friend was flying, before he said in chat "You wanted proof? That doesn't mean you'll live." Friend started by making spikes spawn from above, trying to impale me. It did lower my HP down in a minor way. By the next second, I saw fireballs fly out of him, attempting to hit me. Everywhere the fireballs would hit would be set on fire. I sprinted up to him, hitting him with my sword, only to hear some iron clashing noise. He took no damage. Friend said "If you die, say goodbye." I grabbed out my bow, and shot arrows at him, seeing that the arrows would reflect. Friend went on the bedrock ground, and charged at me, faster than a normal minecraft player. He stabbed me, leaving my health down to one half of a heart. Friend threw another fireball at me, before I died. The "You Died" screen looked way different than it used to. More disturbing than usual. It showed Friend holding my head on a stick. There was no respawn button, and the message said "What else should I do? Perhaps I shall mess with your worlds." I went back to the main menu, to see the design look like the alpha. I went to the singleplayer worlds, and clicked on my fun creative world. When the world loaded, there was fire all over the place. Friend said to me "Quit." before giving me the same game over screen. I went to appdata to check my game files. I saw one in my mods that said "Friend.". I deleted it so everything could go back to normal. What I did was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made throughout all of my years of gaming. I got back on Minecraft, and went onto single player. I saw a new world that said "You". I clicked on it out of curiousity. I saw text that said "You tried to delete me? Why would you do such a thing? You're really that hateful of me? There's only one place where you will belong." I saw a spinning green sky, going faster than my eyes could. Friend was standing there again, same boss bar. He was wearing some armor that looked like lava. I on the otherhand, was empty handed. Friend said "I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you some time to get what you need..." I was set to creative mode. I used this to grab every diamond tool, and some potions. I grabbed notch apples (the very useful golden apples.) I was set to survival, and Friend said "You act just like the other people who hurt me." I charged at Friend with my diamond sword, only to see him avoid it. Friend started hitting me with a scythe. What was weird was that his armor and weapon weren't even in Minecraft. I saw him fly up, before seeing flashing pictures of what looked like him staring into my soul. I said in the chat "What do you want?" Friend said "To have you feel the same pain." Friend started shooting spikes from the sky, faster than last time. Many of them impaled me. I ate a Notch Apple, regenerating my health fast. Friend said "You're just so predictable." Friend started using his scythe attacks more, but this time, the animation looked more advanced. Like something that couldn't happen in Minecraft. I said in all caps in chat "STOP!" Friend summoned creepers out of the ground, and struck them all with lightning. The lightning also struck me too. All of the creepers walked near me, and blew up. For whatever reason, I wasn't dying by any of it. Blocks rose up, launching me in the air, having me take more damage from fall damage. Friend said "Stop moving and let me kill you!" Friend then shot a barrage of fireballs, but this time, they were explosive. I ran up to Friend and attacked him with my sword some more, still inflicting no damage. Sand fell all over the place, making me take damage from suffocation. I started getting real mad, so I dug my way out of the sand, still alive, and attacked Friend some more, managing to do some damage for once. Friend said in chat "Why aren't you dying?" before using his scythe attacks again. I used my sword against his scythe, and managed to damage him more, enough to get his health 10% down. Friend said "Please...just let this be over, you ungrateful thing." I said "I'm not dying." Friend started making the plate vanish, making me fall on another one. He managed to keep on doing it, making me take more fall damage. I didn't have a change to attack before he depleted my health to 2 with his scythe attacks once more. I knew I couldn't win, so I jumped off the plate, landing on another one once more. Friend said "Let me do it." Friend made the screen black out, before it showed the game over screen. Eventually, flashing pictures appeared. Pictures of Friend torturing me, pentagrams, etc. My Minecraft soon crashed. I slowly walked to bed, shivering more than ever. I hid under my blankets, and closed my eyes, but managed to stay awake. I heard a voice say "You were just like my other victims. Weak and fun...thank you..." Category:Entities Category:Singleplayer Category:Haunted World Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas